Pick me Up?
by Alsheon
Summary: Prompt: Simple Ye Xiu is a pickpocket who is doing his job. Whilst Han Wenqing is a cop who almost got 'molested' Or so Ye Xiu said, but Han Wenqing taking no chances. Both met, and the most unlikely story happens The summary's suck I know


**Happy Belated Birthday to the beloved Grandma of Angst/Thirst Domain! Lies/Synoshian! _hugs!_**

 _ **tearfully** **chuckling to**_ ** _myself,_ Grandma, this unfillial grandchild finally could show her poor fillial piety to you although it's late...**

 **For my readers check out AO3! And you'll find my-err our beloved** **grandma(ster)!**

 **So I just had to ditch my XiangYe (well... My original pad where the doc is, is broken) And write another HanYe (your OTP!)** **Though I still think it's really shitty in development... And I took so many liberty in world law, despite Wha** **t Kise had told me...**

 **So here it is!**

* * *

Han Wenqing once again wonders, just how they talked him into this again?

Walking here and there in a crowdy and dizzying popular shopping district without a clear aim nor goal. Well Zhang Xinjie certainly have some plans and the young police had gone to fulfill it, leaving Han Wenqing to take care of these two annoying excuse of subordinates who have some galls to make their superior wait for them and being all giggly about which to buy like a pair of higschool girls... Why are they polices again?

And Zhang Xinjie that sly bastard, how dare him to ditch Han Wenqing with this pair of noisy guys?

"We should buy this," Zhang Jiale holds up a cute picture frame that has blossom petals as its theme. "Or this," he holds up a pink (still manly) blossom pendant.

Lin Jingyan indulgently chuckled and Han Wenqing glared at him, sending a warning that says, No Don't encourage him. But Lin Jingyan holds up white T-shirt with flower-shaped firework printed the front instead. Han Wenqing groaned, here they go again.

"How about _this,_ " Lin Jingyan said and Zhang Jiale gasped for God knows how many time today, much to Han Wenqing's annoyance.

" _That_ is genius! I love it!" Zhang Jiale snatched the piece of clothes and stares at it dreamily. What's wrong with this guy and flowers?

Han Wenqing truly wanted to ask... Are they girls? No matter what, men should have shopping like this right!? Picking up flowery items and coos over it. Han Wenqing blames Zhang Jiale. Lin Jingyan used to be so refreshing and _normal_ (Well he's the one who is normal and not scary) but because of Zhang Jiale's influence, now the guy is kinda weird in the head too...

"Oh Old Han, anything caught your eyes yet?" There it is, akin of obligatory question that they asked every fifteen minutes as if to assure Han Wenqing that, Yes they remember he is there, even though Han Wenqing was certain that they weren't for most of the times.

"No," Han Wenqing answered emotionlessly with a glare. Still the same exact answer. They turned away from him again, pretending ignorant to his frustrated glare that could make people tossed their wallets and run away.

"Mister, I'm buying this!" Zhang Jiale announced to the shopkeeper and happily rummaged his back pocket for his wallet as the shopkeeper is fetching a paperbag... Only...

"Eh? ... Where's my wallet?" Not finding his wallet on the back pocket, Zhang Jiale started to wildly search for it on every pockets his attire supplied.

"Now what?" Han Wenqing sighed loudly but Zhang Jiale ignores him in favor digging deeper to his pocket as if it is having a secret dimension or something.

"MY WALLET!?" Zhang Jiale almost screamed, his look of utter terror search comfort to Lin Jingyan's ever gentle eyes which looked back at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Lin Jingyan asked in concern.

"My wallet! It's gone!" Zhang Jiale wailed.

"Where did you put it?" Lin Jingyan asked calmly. His calm only frustrates Zhang Jiale further.

"In my pocket of course!" Zhang Jiale snapped and did a 360° turn to search his surrounding.

The shopkeeper looked at Zhang Jiale in pity, "It might have been stolen."

Zhang Jiale's face paled considerably and Lin Jingyan tilted his head slightly in wonder, "What? Stolen?"

"Yes, this district is full of pickpockets. Scums are really professional, you have to check your thing everytime someone bumped into you." The old man explained.

"But every steps we took we could bump onto three people! This place is that full!" Zhang Jiale cried out. Moreover they are walking around in their police uniform! Someone actually dared to steal from them!?

"Yeah, this place is heaven for them." The shopkeeper agreed with a shrug and Zhang Jiale deflated tragically under Han Wenqing's gaze.

"So that means... My wallet has no hope?" Zhang Jiale murmured disbelievingly and Lin Jingyan patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your lost. I'll pay for you, instead..." Lin Jingyan took out his own wallet. It wouldn't be the first time he has to pay for Zhang Jiale's purchase anyway, recalling the younger man's recklessness of always forgetting his wallet.

But before Lin Jingyan could take out the amount of money needed, Zhang Jiale firmly stopped him, "I still have 1250 yuan debt to you, Old Lin..." Zhang Jiale said solemnly, truth be told he's a bit afraid of that amount.

"1350 yuan actually," Lin Jingyan corrected his friend calmly with the same kind and considerate tone. Whereas Han Wenqing had to wonder just what the heck Zhang Jiale had bought and how many, to accumulate that sum...

At Lin Jingyan's correction, Zhang Jiale's face soured slightly, "Noted... But the problem is... That wallet of mine contains half of my saving, DAMMIT!" Zhang Jiale wailed and fell onto his knees much to Lin Jingyan's exasperation and Han Wenqing's disdain.

"That's what you got for being careless. Next time, be more careful." Han Wenqing reprimanded harshly and Zhang Jiale deflated even more.

"Hu..." Zhang Jiale hugged his knees close.

"Hey now, don't be depressed about it. What happened had happened. Come, I'll treat you a cup of hundred blossoms jelly," Lin Jingyan, being the ever sweet guy he is, offered generously and Zhang Jiale agreed right away. Both of them left and Han Wenqing stood there, facepalming so hard.

 _When will Lin Jingyan stop babying everyone and anyone?_

After they're gone, Han Wenqing sighed and looked at the white T-shirt, "Wrap that up, anyway" Han Wenqing told the shopkeeper and the man complied.

"That would be, 250 yuan "

Han Wenqing reached behind to his back pocket intending to take out his wallet when his hand grabbed a slim cold wrist instead.

Han Wenqing turned back to see a teen, no older than seventeen probably, with flawless fair face and wearing a sleeveess hoodie. The teen stared back with his wide, baffled, golden eyes.

"..."

"..."

They stared at each other silently for a few seconds before Han Wenqing glared, "What were you going to do, boy?" Han Wenqing growled.

The boy blinked then smiled innocently, "If I tell you that I just wanted to touch your ass and secretely molest you, will you believe me?" The boy said bluntly, the shopkeeper who overheard it choked on his spit.

"If you were to touch that part, you would only feel my wallet," Han Wenqing pointed out expressionlessly, if this boy is going blunt then he'd also play it blunt. The poor shopkeeper gaped.

"What can I say? I'm too pure to touch it directly," What a shameless claim! Who the hell that admitted he was going to molest someone so bluntly just now!?

Han Wenqing tightened his grip on the boy's wrist, "You're under suspicion, raise your hands, boy." Han Wenqing ordered.

"I hadn't touch anything!" Ye Xiu exclaimed incredulously as he tried to pull his hand free from the (admittedly hot) police's death grip. "If you want to arrest me, at least let me touch first.." Ye Xiu murmured solemnly, waiting for Han Wenqing's guard slackened, only to be disappointed.

Han Wenqing ignored the boy's protest, and instead yanked Ye Xiu's bulging hoodie up, exposing the teen's flat and pale stomach whilst about five to six wallets fell out. So Han Wenqing is right, the owner for such a pair slim and pretty arms shouldn't have been _that_ bulging.

"..."

"..."

"Huh, polices nowadays could yank other people's shirt up as they please?" Ye Xiu's eyes twitched. Sure, he's exposed and supposedly feel scared of it but he couldn't help but feeling indignant.

"It's called examining _criminals,_ " Han Wenqing strictly corrected and took out a pair of handcuffs and seized both of the boy's hands. "You're coming with me,"

Ye Xiu curses his luck as he felt the cold metal restraining his wrists, he should have threw those wallets off, it's just he hadn't found the chance nor having seen an alley to do it. Damn it! Ye Xiu regrets it deeply for not listening to Su Muqiu's advice. But this is not Ye Xiu's entire fault... The damn officer was so hot that Ye Xiu forgot to snatch his hand back and run for the hills.

"Sir officer, although I don't mind your boldness but please be gentle. My hands are a bit fragile," Ye Xiu said helpless, his hands are his greatest asset.

"You mean, _agile_." Han Wenqing snorted derisively.

Ye Xiu fluttered his eyelashes, "You flatter me... Would _you_ like to find out?" Ye Xiu swore he didn't intend to say that out loud...

Han Wenqing arched his brows, this boy is certainly trying so hard to catch him off guard, doesn't he? Ignoring the boy and gathering the scattered wallets Han Wenqing noticed one of them is Zhang Jiale's. Han Wenqing glances at the pickpocket, this boy is really bold for stealing from one officer and still attempting to steal from another... Had his boldness wasn't directed for a crime Han Wenqing might admire him a bit. But-

"Ow!" Ye Xiu cried out as his head is pushed down to face the ground.

"Lower your head," Han Wenqing ordered as he presses call for his colleagues who are probably at a child-friendly environment, eating cups of jellies.

* * *

Han Wenqing never thought he'd ever seen such a fast drastic change of expression before. When Han Wenqing gave back his lost wallet to Zhang Jiale, the younger man practically _glowed_ and cried tears of joy. When Han Wenqing introduced the one who stole it, Zhang Jiale become thunderous at once.

"So it's _you._ Such a young brat, what are you doing by stealing other people's wallets!? Think about your future, punk! How old are you!?"

"Seventeen,"

" _Seventeen!_ You little shit, seventeen and you dared to steal from an officer! This is really a case of newborn calf not afraid of tiger!" Zhang Jiale raged as he flicked Ye Xiu's forehead _hard_.

Han Wenqing lets Zhang Jiale deal with Ye Xiu. As far as Han Wenqing knows, Zhang Jiale's ability in making other people tired mentally with his flowery view of the world, could make anyone feels remorse... For being caught. They shouldn't have done the crime and they wouldn't be subjected to this overly naggy guy!

"How did you caught him, Old Han?" Lin Jingyan took his gaze off of Zhang Jiale's mental torture session, and ask curiously at Han Wenqing.

"He tried to steal my wallet," At the instant Han Wenqing said that, everyone went silent.

"…"

"…"

Zhang Jiale turned back to face Ye Xiu, patting Ye Xiu's shoulder and puts his hand over the kid's forehead, "Kid, are you even in your right mind?" Zhang Jiale asked solemnly."

Shaking his head to get rid of Zhang Jiale's hand, Ye Xiu grudgingly grumbles "I am,"

"If you are, how could you even _think_ of stealing from _that_ officer!?" Zhang Jiale pointed toward Han Wenqing who glared at him murderously in exchange.

"So what?" Ye Xiu arched his brows disdainfully at Zhang Jiale.

"Kid, look properly." Zhang Jiale gripped Ye Xiu's chin and forcefully make him look at Han Wenqing. "Look at his face," Zhang Jiale instructed and Ye Xiu blandly complied, looking at Han Wenqing's face with judging gaze.

"What do you feel?" Zhang Jiale asked solemnly.

"Hm, strict glaring eyes, gorgeous jawline? Overall he's hot." Ye Xiu said bluntly and honestly. Zhang Jiale's and Lin Jingyan's jaws dropped.

Lin Jingyan glanced at Han Wenqing, "pfft.." The meek guy actually lets out a slight snicker before lowering his head and stuffs his mouth with more jellies. Han Wenqing glared at them.

"Is that it?" Ye Xiu lazily tilted his head toward Zhang Jiale.

"No!" Zhang Jiale forced him to look at Han Wenqing again. "Don't you feel scared at his glares and face? Don't you have an urge to hand over your wallet upin being glared at?!" Zhang Jiale said heatedly as he forced Ye Xiu to 'realize'.

Han Wenqing's eyes twitched dangerously, Does Zhang Jiale forget Han Wenqing is his superior?

"F*ck no, my job is to steal wallets not to hand them over!" Ye Xiu retorted indignantly as if pickpockets have their own pride and integrity that couldn't be crossed. Everyone looked at him speechlessly.

"… Kid, I admire you. Call me Jiale-ge(1) in the future. What's your name?"

Ye Xiu looked at them hesitantly, "People call me Xiao Ye,"

"Xiao Ye, don't worry. I'll take care of you while you're around." Zhang Jiale promised. Well, that's not so bad, Ye Xiu thought.

"Zhang Jiale, tomorrow morning run fifty laps along with the new recruits. In the afternoon, I expect you to finish all your due case reports." Han Wenqing's voice coldly destroyed the newly-formed brotherly atmosphere ruthlessly and Zhang Jiale stared at him in horror.

"B-but... My deadline is still next week,"

" _Tomorrow afternoon,_ " Han Wenqing said in a no-nonsense tone. Zhang Jiale collapsed to his knees crying, and Lin Jingyan quickly shuffling away, not wanting to be involved.

-.-

 _'And you'd think he had learnt from his mistakes,'_ Lin Jingyan sighed ruefully as he watched the scene back, from a safe distance. A hand clasped Lin Jingyan's shoulder lightly and he looked back.

"Ah! So it's really you, Old Lin," A youth with wide sparkling eyes exclaimed with a smile.

Lin Jingyan blinked, "Fang Rui, long time no see,"

Fang Rui smiled, "Yup, it's been a while. A week? What are you doing here?"

"Shopping for a bit," Lin Jingyan replied.

"Are you free? If you don't mind, I want to treat you for a lunch." Fang Rui offered coyly.

"Oh? Little Fang has some money now?" Lin Jingyan teased. "But I don't think I'm free, though"

"Aw, why?"

"Lin Jingyan! Drag Zhang Jiale with you, we're going!" Han Wenqing suddenly barked an order from some distance away.

Lin Jingyan sighed, "That's why," Lin Jingyan pointed to his colleagues and captured culprit who's right now is tugged around by Han Wenqing.

Fang Rui's eyes widened and his face paled considerably, _'Ye Xiu!?'_ Fang Rui exclaimed horrifiedly in his mind.

"O-oh, I see. That's fine, I need to excuse myself then, bye Old Lin! See you next time!" Fang Rui hastily bid his goodbye and run off.

"Eh?" Lin Jingyan stared at the leaving figure and sighed. That guy... He never truly wanted to treat Lin Jingyan a meal right?

* * *

A handsome boy, with eyes coloured like honey and glinting warmly like a sunlight, is perched at the isolated booth, a wooden staff beside him whilst he counted the money in his hands. He smiled and looked at the time... Strange, his dear friend and partner in crime is late, did he forget about their promise again?

"Su Muqiu!" Fang Rui crashed nearby, breathing raggedly. "Super fucking bad news!"

Su Muqiu frowned, "Fang Rui, you're always over reacting. Calm down."

" _You_ won't be calm when hearing this." Fang Rui rolled his eyes and Su Muqiu huffed, not believing.

"Shoot off,"

"Ye Xiu is caught by the polices," Fang Rui dropped the bomb.

*CRASH* Su Muqiu fell down to the ground, "WHAT!? Ye Xiu is!? How the hell could that happened!?"

"Beats me. I saw him handcuffed and dragged by the cops,"

"SHIT! Ye Xiu, that guy-! I always told him to stop challenging the difficult level we only need the money!" Su Muqiu jumped to his feet and bitted his nail nervously. "…Dammit..." Su Muqiu cursed.

He truly couldn't leave that guy alone.

* * *

 **(1)Jiale-ge: Brother Jiale (Big brother Jiale)**

 **So... I'm defeated. I can't write a oneshot out of the prompt. Curse my untalented self. This might be three or four shots? I haven't arranged the latter plot yet... But march is ending so...**


End file.
